Cherry Dunbar
Cherylanne "Cherry" Naomi Dunbar is the often protagonist of the adventure stories. Cherry was born to seemingly normal parents, Chester Dunbar and Naomi Hardle-Dunbar. Cherry takes more after her father physically with her brown hair and tanned skin like Chester has. Cherry is usually 10-years-old in the stories and often finds herself in adventures either away or with her family. Cherry is the youngest of four children and is often seen as one of the smartest but not as smart as her sister, Chelsea. Cherry is often known for being in unfortunate situations and often seen as the 'butt monkey' in some cases whether its brought out on herself, her friends or any wicked villains who use her for their schemes. Cherry is also often unlucky in love growing up, easily frightened, mostly because she's away from her family, and tends to be self-centered when her life is at risk. Cherry is often mature for her age, but often, she'll act like a real child at times, but this is more prone as she gets older. Biography Cherry is the last born child in her family, making her the youngest. For most of her childhood prior to her adventures, Cherry was a very happy, healthy child and had a normal life. Cherry then met a mute elephant with big ears made to fly named Dumbo and discovered when meeting him with Timothy Q. Mouse that she had the ability to talk with animals. After Cherry visits the circus for the first time and meets Dumbo and Timothy, she feels like she has real friends and since her parents are dubious of her abilitiy to talk to animals, Cherry runs away with the circus to join Dumbo after she understands what it feels like to be a circus freak. Once Cherry comes home, she tells her family about her adventure and they allow her to go on more adventures as long as she promises to get her homework done and not miss so much school days she'd have to repeat the fourth grade. Ever since that adventure, Cherry had been on numerous adventures all around the world and keeping a scrap-book of them to show her new friends and family members she meets along the way. Cherry often mentions her adventures in normal non-adventure stories and still goes on some when she's not home with her family or relatives. Cherry often keeps souviners of her past adventures such as Sarah Ravencroft's spell book and locks them up to avoid another enemy contact she may have had in the past and doesn't want to endanger her friends or family. Trivia * She goes on various adventures, and it is later revealed her parents and ancestors before her had been on adventures, soon her future children will go on their own adventures in their own time. * Her mother Naomi was adopted and raised by a witch woman named Nevaeh, but since the adoption happened, neither Naomi or Cherry are carriers of the witch trait. This is mentioned in Cherry and the Witch's Ghost. * Cherry can be selfish at times the older she gets, but it could be because of the dangers she faced and met some rather nasty people who don't give her proper treatment. * Cherry is a child in her early adventures, but ages and becomes immortal after her 19th birthday from a vampire bite. * She often recollects her nightmares about Maestro Forte, though he wishes she wouldn't talk about them around him because he feels guilty from it. * Cherry is known for her ability to talk to animals, and she even knew more of Eliza Thornberry than herself, despite Eliza having to keep her ability secret, though Cherry is allowed to tell people, even if they might not believe her. * Running Gag: She is often found in the most unfortunate situations of the storyline, but appears to be not very affected by the harm. * She is the biological daughter of Dr. Frank-N-Furter and a Transylvanian named Precious Lockhart. * Due to being Frank's daughter, she is the long-lost princess of Transsexual, Transylvania, though she doesn't want the title of princess at all. * She mentions her favorite color is blue, but she often wears a black jacket that her older brother Charlie gave her before he left for college. It is unknown why she often wears this jacket, but due to her brother giving it to her, some view it may have sentimental value. Gallery Cherry Dunbar.png|Cherry relaxing _base__is_it_good__by_yummehcrayons-d53zqjk.png|Cherry with Yukio Okumura 19th Birthday Wish.png|Forte's birthday present for Cherry _Hi_little_brother_base__by_sofyuchiha9.png|Adult Cherry showing Simon to Felicity our_love__base__by_anime_base_overload-d6i89py.png|Forte's perfect bride Relatives Naomi Hardle-Dunbar (mother) Chester Dunbar (father) Junior Dunbar (half-brother) Chelsea Dunbar (half-sister) Charlie Dunbar (older brother) numerous cousins Carly Dunbar (paternal aunt) Betty Dunbar (paternal aunt) Heather Hardle (maternal aunt) Nevaeh Hardle (maternal grandmother) Dr. Emmett L. Brown (maternal biological uncle) Clara Clayton (maternal aunt, via Emmett) Jules and Verne Brown (maternal cousins, via Emmett) Felicity Precious Chantal Forte (daughter) Thomas Dunbar (son) Simon Forte (son) Category:Princesses Category:Aliens Category:Dunbar Family Category:Granddaughters Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Mothers Category:Aunts Category:Wives Category:Humans Category:Adventurers Category:Sadists Category:Immortal Category:Vampires